My beloved prince
by Rain and Storm
Summary: The knight wished for his beloved prince to grow up quickly. So he could be the one tainting the beautiful body of the prince and win his heart. I'll wait for you... My beloved prince  First attempt to create a ZeKa fic so don't laugh please
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! It's me again I'm coming with this one-shot I got inspired while reading The Royal Fiancé has anyone read the manga? I did read it and I really liked it. The story was cute and kinda inspired me. There was also another manga I don't remember the name though but the uke's name was Kaname O.O I laughed at first and then I was like hmm maybe I should write a fic where Kaname is the young little uke ^^ So this is my first time writing Kaname as an uke ^^ I don't really like him you know when he's the arrogant and selfish pureblood we all (hate) know. You see I love Kaname when he's a kid, he seems so cute and adorable but when he grows he becomes the most arrogant and stupid vampire ^^ (hate him when he is all Yuki this Yuki that and stuff like that) The character might be a little ooc well maybe a lot you know my fics and the characters tend to be ooc I can't help it but write them that way. _

_So in this story Kaname is pureblood prince, his family died two year ago (both parents Haruka and Juri and little Yuki). He lives in Cross Kingdom under Asato Ichijou's guardianship. As you see I'm trying to make Zero as the seme so… don't laugh please also forgive my grammar I'm still learning [:_

**|-| My Beloved Prince |-|**

"Zero-kun can we stay like this just a little longer?" The young brunette asked with a sleepy voice. His dark wine eyes opened and closed slowly. The young prince was trying not to fall asleep. Both Knight and Prince were seated under the oak tree. It was a cloudy day like every other day. Nevertheless this day both prince and knight were sharing a moment together. The young brunette left his head resting on the Knight's legs.

The knight petted slowly the little boy's head. His hands ran freely through the brown strands, letting his fingers tangled in his beloved prince's silky hair. Suddenly the young prince let out a soft yawn rubbing his eyes slowly and changing his position to get some sleep. His cheeks had a little pink tinge due to the weather. Despite being clouded the day was very hot. With a slight smile on his lips the young prince fell asleep, feeling safe as his knight was right there to protect him.

**Flashback**

_"Kaname-sama please the lesson is starting" Hanabusa Aidou, the blonde in charge of educating the future prince of Cross kingdom was very impatient waiting at the door of the study for the prince. His beloved Kaname-sama was a very intelligent child, there was no doubt, but lately the youth had been very distracted. It was not Kaname's usual behavior at all._

_Probably it was Takuma-san's fault. The young man known as Takuma Ichijou was Asato's grandchild and also one of the tutors of the prince. The Ichijou's family was very well known in the entire kingdom. All the members of said family were generous, kind and behave well. Of course that blonde was always perverting the mind of Aidou's little prince with these stories Takuma so loved to read. _

_Nodding slightly the young prince walked into the study followed by Aidou who closed the door behind him. The lessons were boring as ever, especially for someone who had learned all of it years ago. Kaname sighed in relief when Aidou's lessons had come to the end. _

_Walking through the corridors of the castle the little prince stared out of the window. Her big brown orbs stared with fascination at one set of twins playing in the gardens of the castle. Both of them had returned from their mission._

_Although Cross Kingdom was ruled by vampires that did not stop humans and said creatures to live together peacefully. That was why both humans and vampires decided the creation of hunters. The hunters were a select group of humans who were fed by vampire blood to gain more strength and some gifts to protect humans and also keep the vampires at bay. Things were going well in the kingdom with Rido Kuran as the king. Though he was about to abdicate and his nephew Kaname Kuran would ascend to the throne. Nevertheless prince Kaname still had to wait about 6 years to be more mature and wise enough to govern. _

_He had many obligations, so many tasks to fulfill and keep his composure in the future. Definitely the poor prince felt that his life would be very difficult when he became the king._

_"It is enough Ichiru!" One of the twins shouted as he tried to remove from his brother's bear hug._

_"But Zero…" The younger of the twins that was hugging his brother released him and pouted cutely. The other one known as Zero frowned slightly and then both of the twins began to laugh._

_Kaname stared at the scene. Wondering if this would be the kind of relationship with his sister if only she were alive. His eyes were sad just to see the beautiful scene. Perhaps his most loyal servants would never know. Perhaps he should hide his loneliness in the cold mask he used to make. But the emptiness of his heart will remain forever._

**Flashback Ends -xx  
><strong>

That was the first time he saw him.

Kiryuu Zero one of the knights of the castle. He and his brother were both knights. While the younger one was tender and delicate as a flower because of his nature as a carrier, the other was a serious-looking, quiet young man. Although both boys were twins they had several differences. One of them, the younger one was born human with the ability to procreate to have children, while the older one was born as a vampire. This had affected the lives of both twins. The older of the two had to take care of the younger.

Not having too many carriers in the kingdom was a problem and the ones who were born, were very desirable. It was said the babies born of one carrier and one vampire acquired great power and status within the kingdom that was why most vampires always searched for a carrier as their companion.

**Xx-**

"Zero…" The young prince whispered softly while sleeping. The knight's lips curved a slight smile. How he loved to hear his prince calling his name while sleeping. He could not allow letting his guard down, not when his precious one was asleep. Perhaps he would not say it aloud but loved the brat. He loved to see how with a few simple words of love he could make the brunette blush violently.

Zero loved him too much to let him go and although he knew he was a simple knight and besides in a few years the young prince would grew up and find someone who will marry him. He repressed in silence. He knew he did not have the purest blood. He was born as a vampire yet his blood was combined with that of humans. He descended from human clan, from hunters. He being a simple level C could not aspire to marry the handsome prince. And he was worried. His worst fear was to see his little prince married to another one. He feared the prince forget him. Without realizing his grip on the prince's body was becoming stronger causing Kaname's awakening from his ethereal sleep.

Rubbing his eyes the young brunette stared at his knight. Deep brown orbs met lilac ones. A soft smile appeared on the prince features accompanied by the pink blush on his cheeks.

"Finally my Kana-chan is awake" The knight said with a smirk he loved to tease his beloved one and also make his Kana-chan blush. And as expected the soft pink on Kana's cheeks had increased its color. Kaname's pouted was so cute especially when he was blushing. Zero knew that the young prince never made these reactions when they were in the castle. Nevertheless when both Knight and Prince were alone, the prince released from his usual cold mask.

"You see you seemed so cute while sleeping" Zero added while the young prince frowned and blushed furiously.

"Zero-kun stop teasing me!" The young prince frowned and his cheeks puffed comically. Zero laughed and cupped the prince face. Leaning closer he kissed the tip of Kaname's nose and then pressed a kiss on his hair.

"I'm not teasing you" Zero replied as pretending to be offended.

Kaname just sighed and leaned his head on his knight's shoulder. The young prince did not care if Zero teased him. He did not care if the knight made him blush at the point to look like a tomato. Kaname wanted to be with his knight forever.

In order to complete his dream he had to get rid of Aidou's boring lessons. Although Kaname really liked Aidou especially when he played tricks on his tutor such as appear to be angry or the classical Kaname **–I'm a pureblood and you are a noble-** looks. He knew Aidou was very funny and Kaname loved seeing the blonde dying of nerves. However Kaname preferred thousand times to spend his time with his beloved Zero-kun.

The young pureblood hold an immense love for his knight. Nonetheless there was something more that could not be clearly identified. That happened the last time he met with his guardian at the castle. Kaname felt his tummy funny. It was as if he was anxious and nervous. His pale cheeks had blushed quickly even when his guardian had not said a word or teased him. The poor pureblood did not know why but his hands began to sweat. And though his body seemed to shake a little he recovered as his usual self. Kaname did want Zero to not notice his strange change. Luckily at that time Zero was very busy trying to get the two leave the castle without being seen.

"Kana-chan what are you thinking?" Zero asked returning Kaname back to reality. The young prince flushed once again. "Aren't thinking naughty things are you?" Zero questioned. His voice had a touch of mischief and his lips hid a grin. Kaname noticed this and shocked his head.

"That's good" Zero replied while petting Kaname's silky hair. "Because I don't want my beloved prince's mind getting dirty with unimportant things" The knight spoke once again, his hands never leave Kaname's brown locks. Oh how he loved the prince soft hair. He enjoyed wrap his fingers on the soft strands. For the time being he would be content with that, just with innocent caresses. Occasional kisses on the cheeks and forehead of the child. Nevertheless in Zero's mind was a pray. The knight wished for his beloved prince to grow up quickly. So he could be the one tainting the beautiful body of the prince and win his heart.

Kissing the prince forehead once again both of them stood and made their way back at the castle. Kaname was smiling happily and Zero watching at his beloved actions. He could wait, he had to. Four years passed quickly. With that in mind Zero held the prince hand and smiled fondly.

_I'll wait for you_

_My beloved prince…_

* * *

><p><em>So this was my first attempt for a Zero seme and Kaname uke fic ^^ I was planing to make the chapter longer. However I decided that this story will contain 3 or 4 chapters. I'm not sure yet but I have some ideas with young Kaname sleeping in Zero's bed hehe (no dirty things cause Kaname is still young and I'm not used to write Zero as the seme) but I'd like to write a young Kaname walking at Zero's room all scared because of Asato's dirty actions. I don't know why but Asato seems like an one of those pedo guys ugh I don't like him. Also it would be so cute to read a Knight Zero watching over Kaname and feeding him ^^<em>

_so that do you think reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's me again hehe so I have fun writing the first chapter making Kaname a little uke it's fun to write. Thanks for all the ones who read and review the story it made me happy. Especially for my first attempt to create a ZeKa fanfic I think it went pretty well *at least I want to think that ^^ * so here's the second chapter.**

Lessons with Aidou-senpai were too boring and the little prince could only manage to nod. His mind wandered in other things, far from listening to the history of the ancient Kingdom, Kaname was lost in his own thoughts. As always Aidou kept talking about this and that. When he started with his lessons of ancient history, there was nothing to shut him up. The poor blonde did not even know that his beloved student was thinking about other things rather than paying attention. Of course, Kaname just needed to put his innocent child's face and everyone would think that he was paying attention to the important lesson.

Sighing wearily the young prince was waiting impatiently for the class ended. Occasionally her legs swung back and forth in slight an act of desperation. If there was anything little Kaname Kuran hated the most were Aidou-senpai boring history lessons.

Luckily, Takuma had come in time to take the future king to his rest. The night (or rather the morning) for vampires was reaching its end and with this the last lesson of the day ended. However Kaname was more concerned about what would coming next. Once a month, the little prince had to drink real blood. And as always Asato Ichijou was the donor, something Kaname hated. He hated having to drink the blood of that nasty vampire, but he could do anything from stop it. His uncle Rido was too busy reigning to take care of his nephew. As for that, Asato had become the legal guardian of the future king.

Sometimes Kaname wanted to be older enough, thus he could be released once and for all from that old pervert. He wished that his guardian was the caregiver and protect.

Takuma's lips curved a cheerful smile and he took the prince hand. "Come on Kaname, duty calls"

Kaname merely nodded, before leaving the studio he bowed at his senpai and left the room. The young pureblood was increasingly frightened. He did not like having to drink blood as a dirty and cursed as Asato's blood. Sometimes the little prince wondered why his uncle did not spend time with him. Were not they a family? He understood his uncle was the King, and had to perform duties as the king. Kaname understood it too well. During these eleven years, Aidou-senpai had taught him to be the king brought with it too many possibilities. But family came first at least that was Kaname's opinion.

So, why his uncle rarely visit him?

Did not his uncle love him?

The young prince did not, and he would have to ask this question over and over again for at least the next four years.

Both servant and prince walked through the corridor. Takuma as always was talking about some of the stuff he so loved to read. And Kaname as always was not paying attention at what the blonde was talking. He was too scared to think about anything but Asato's drinking session. However the young prince managed very well to hide his emotions. Deep inside he wished his knight would be there with him. The sad thing was that his knight was not at the castle.

The Kiryuu Twins had gone to one of those missions in search from any danger. Once a week the knights made a tour around the kingdom to verify that everything was in order. So that day was the Kiryuu's turn.

Finally the little prince and his servant stopped their walk and found themselves in front of a dark door. Kaname's thin body shivered though Takuma did not notice it.

"Come in" As always Asato was waiting for his little prey. And again the poor prince was forced into the cold room of a sadistic vampire.

"Kaname-san it's been a while" The creepy old man spoke, his icy blue eyes staring at his little prey. "Come here" Motioned for the child approached the bed. With small steps the young prince walked towards the bed. He was scared but would show not it, not to the monster that was before him. Little Kaname sighed when he met face to face with those icy blue eyes.

"You have grown considerably" The elder said while analyzing the soft features of the prince. Meanwhile Kaname remained silent, waiting for what was coming next. He hated it, hated having to feed from Asato. Kaname hated having to drink blood. Perhaps if he were not a vampire would not need to do these things. Besides telling his uncle about this was not an option. The control Asato possessed over the small prince made it impossible to betray him. Kaname loved his uncle too much to hurt him. That was the reason why he remained in silence, hoping that this nightmare will end someday. Slowly his fangs emerge. While sitting on the elder lap, the prince began to drink. He tried to do this fast to end the little session as quickly as possible. Throughout the years Kaname had become accustomed to the lecherous pats of that man. As the time passed he endured the disgusting feeling of cold hands all over his small body. Wanting so badly someone to save him.

He could only remain silent and at the end of each session the child would leave that room. He would lock in his own to take a bath and try to clean the touch of those dirty hands dirty. Sometimes he cried in silence, trying to suppress the sobs to prevent someone would listen. He knew that at this moment Asato was satisfied with just that because Kaname was still young. But when the time came, Asato would be the one tainting the boy's body. After all it was his duty as the prince's guardian.

After taking his long bath, Kaname put on his pajamas. And although he loved the ones made of silk, this night he had decided to use the flannel ones. It was a gift from the Kiryuu twins. Ichiru, Zero's brother had chosen it for the prince. Although the pajama was not one of the finest quality Kaname treasured the garment because it was a gift made from his knight. Zero clearly doubted that his Kana-chan liked the pledge. Not for the fact that it was made in flannel if not by the pattern of bears. And Zero was right, Kaname did not like the little bears in the pajama but he loved the color. It was lilac just like Zero's eyes.

Before climbing into bed Kaname put on his favorite nightcap. The little prince loved his brown silky hair and he did not want it to lose its form when going to sleep. So after adjusting the small cap, the young prince went to sleep. It was already nine o'clock, too late to be awake. Although he wanted to, the little prince could not sleep.

It was always the same after those meetings with Asato. Kaname was afraid to sleep, to close his eyes and find Asato in his room. The little prince remained in bed for a few minutes, telling in his mind that it was going to be okay. That he was old enough to be scared. But deep inside he was still a toddler who needed someone to protect him and calm him down. His small face lit up when he realized that his guardian now slept in a room after his.  
>Due to the great service as a hunter and knight, Kiryuu Zero Kiryuu had been named as the young prince's personal knight and that is why he slept in the same tower where the child did.<p>

Leaving his room and wandered awkwardly down the hall the prince decided to sneak into the room of his guardian. He was somewhat flushed as he did not want his knight to think he was a coward or afraid to sleep.

In silence little Kaname entered the room of his knight. He felt an air of security and comfort that only his Zero could bring. Unfortunately there was no sign of his knight. Disappointed and sad Kaname was about to leave the room when the bathroom's door opened and a very irresistible Zero.

Apparently the knight had finished his shower and was now with his pajama pants on. On his neck was a white towel. His silver hair completely wet and drops of water running freely around his bare chest. Kaname could not help but stared at the sex god in front of him. The fear was forgotten and now the young prince began to feel some kind of heat through his body. His soft cheeks completely red due to his thoughts. Thoughts of his knight hugging him, kissing him, caressing his…. Now the young prince was completely shocked by his thoughts. Nevertheless Zero did not notice and if he did, he just pretended not to notice.

"Oh Kana-chan what are you doing here?" Zero asked while drying his hair.

"Umm I.." Suddenly Kaname's thoughts with Asato returned to his mind. The boy hesitated in reply for a few seconds. He did not want to tell Zero about that. He was dirty and did not want Zero to know that part of him. Nevertheless Zero knew very well because why his beloved Kana-chan was scared. He knew very well that he was always harassed by Asato. Zero hated it but unfortunately he had to remain silent. For now he would let it happen but in the future he would get rid of that old pervert.

"So I did not know you liked to wear those nightcaps" said Zero with a slight smirk. Part of him was teasing his Kana-chan because he loved to see the young prince blushing. And the other was because he wanted to help his Kana to not be scared. So his brilliant plan was teasing Kaname.

"Well I did not know you liked to sleep almost naked" Kaname replied furious and blushing. He did not like when his knight teased him.

"Well I was about to put on my shirt" Zero replied and chuckled when he saw his cute little Kana blushing once again. Quickly he put on the pajama's shirt and then he walked where his prince was. He took Kaname's soft little hand and leaded him to his bed.

"Come on you need to sleep" The young knight replied softly while kissing the youth's forehead. Kaname blushed furiously and nodded. He felt relieved when Zero told him to sleep in his bed. He did not want to sleep alone.

Both knight and prince went under the covers. Zero on the left side and Kaname on the other. The little prince placed his head on the shoulder of the knight. Zero smiled realizing that his little Kana was wearing the teddy bear pajamas that he and Ichiru had given to him.

"I have to admit you look cute wearing the nightcaps and the teddy PJs." The knight commented while Kaname just nodded. The young prince was too tired and he just wanted to sleep. Zero smiled and once again he kissed his prince forehead. Al the morning the knight stayed awake, watching over his prince's dreams. And despite Kana-chan was asleep and using a nightcap looked so adorable, he decided to remove the small cap and stroked the silky brown hair loved the prince. And so the whole morning the knight kept protecting the prince.

"Sleep well Kana-chan"

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the people who read the first chapter.<p>

Finally the second chapter XD I hope you guys like it

xoxo


End file.
